


Development

by roughlycut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/M, Praise Kink, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: She just knocks on his door a few times a month, sometimes with a movie, sometimes with food. Sometimes wearing nothing underneath that baby-pink coat of hers. And then they fuck, or talk, or eat. It happens sometimes that they just fall into bed and sleep, like now.





	Development

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Overwatch Kink Zine.
> 
> UPDATE January 10th 2019:  
> I had planned to write a continuation of this fic, but after it was announced that Jack Morrison is gay I won't be doing so, because it doesn't feel right for me.  
> I want to thank everyone for your nice comments and encouragements to continue this <3

Jack likes Hana because it's familiar in that uncomplicated way. Just two people who happened to find each other across a crowded room some 6 months or so ago.

 

Hana is working some desk job uptown, a bit more in touch with the world than he is, mostly working in his garden, living off of that generous monthly paycheck for “serving his country well”. But apart from talking about what they do for a living, it’s limited what they’ve shared of personal information. They’re both former soldiers, that much he knows. But they don’t talk about it. Hana doesn’t like to, Jack’s not allowed to.

 

They didn’t arrange it to be like that, the not sharing nature of their relationship, but Jack figures that they both just need the anonymity. So he doesn't ask, and she doesn't ask. Not about the nightmares, the shaky hands, the obvious lack of sleep. Not about the ice-cold midnight showers, or about the scars. She just knocks on his door a few times a month, sometimes with a movie, sometimes with food. Sometimes wearing nothing underneath that baby-pink coat of hers. And then they fuck, or talk, or eat. It happens sometimes that they just fall into bed and sleep, like now.

 

Hana had arrived much later than she usually did on Fridays, still in her work uniform, hair a tangled mess and her clothing drenched from the rain. It had been pouring down most of the evening and Jack wondered if she’d walked all the way from the station. He didn’t ask though, he simply lead her to the bathroom and undressed her, giving her a quick warm bath before dressing her in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of warm socks, quietly tucking her into bed. She’d been asleep within a minute, but not before mumbling a quiet “thank you, daddy” that had made Jack’s cheeks warm and his dick hard. He considered getting up now to take care of it, but his aching body was too exhausted and the bed nice and warm with Hana in it, so he just laid there promising himself that he’d talk to Hana in the morning.

 

*

 

Jack wakes with Hana snuggled up close to him, her sleep seemingly still undisturbed by the bit of morning sunshine peeking through the half-closed blinds. She’s thrown the covers off herself and he can’t help but let his eyes wander, looking at her naked hip and stomach, visible where her t-shirt has ridden up her body. Though she’s young, at least two decades younger than him, her skin bears the markings of combat. A bullet wound next to her bellybutton, discolorations and faded cuts from a knife just below her waist, a grim looking scar undoubtedly from a skin-graft on her leg. He knows them all by now and he wonders if she looks at him like that too, observing his defects, mapping them out.

 

They’ve talked about their major injuries, the ones that affect them daily. Jack knows he’s not to touch her left shoulder, the nerve endings there overly sensitive after they got mauled by shrapnel. And Hana knows he’s got no feeling on the skin of his left shin, and that she’s not to touch the scars on his face or comment on his missing earlobe.

 

Jack drifts back to sleep, but is woken by Hana stirring next to him, mumbling things into his chest. He touches her hair, gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Morning” she says as she lifts her head slightly to look up at him

 

“Hey.”

 

He smiles at her, his thoughts drifting to what she said last night. His cock stirs in interest.

“Hana, can we talk about last night?”

 

Her body goes tense, her eyes no longer looking at him, and Jack curses at himself for his choice of words.

 

“I liked it,” he says quickly, “what you called me.”

 

Understatement of the year, Jack thinks. He’d entertained the idea of her calling him that when alone multiple times, furiously jerking off to the thought, but never imagined she’d have any interest in it. Never daring to bring it up.

 

Hana doesn’t react for the longest time, just breathes quietly against his chest, still not looking at him.

 

“Yeah?” she finally says, questioning, shooting him a quick look. A flush has spread across her cheeks.

 

“Yeah,” he repeats back at her, feeling daring as he gently touches her hip, feeling the goosebumps rising on her skin, “You were so good for your daddy, letting me take care of you, bathe you.”

 

She shivers at the words, snuggles even closer to him, her fingers sprawled on his chest.

 

“Thank you,” she says, stretching her neck up to kiss him, “daddy.”

 

It goes straight to Jack’s dick, heat blooming on his cheeks and in his groin, and he can’t help but let out a needy groan as Hana’s hand travels down his torso while her lips linger on his, not quite kissing him. She’s drawing circular patterns on his skin, running her fingers over the short hair on his belly ever so slowly, her hand settling at the waistband of his boxers. She lifts herself up on her elbow then, away from him but still holding his gaze, as she slides her hand over his still covered crotch. Jack can’t help but moan when her fingers brushes his cock, sucking in a sharp breath when he realizes how wet he’s gotten. Hana bites her lip as she continues to rub him through his boxers, not breaking eye contact.

 

“You got me all worked up, princess, thinking about how sweet you sound when you call me that” he says with a smile, “Makes me think how sweet you’d sound begging for your daddy to fuck you while you suck me off.”

 

Her hand stills, and for a second Jack worries he took it too far, too fast. Then she smiles, mischievous.

 

“Please daddy, please let me,” she begs, already moving to settle between his spread legs. She tugs at his his boxers, looks up at him, questioning.

 

He nods, lifting himself up so she can slide his underwear off, and then she waste no time getting her wet mouth on him. She kisses and licks eagerly, moaning around his dick as he grabs her hair, guiding her.

 

“Oh you're being so good for daddy Hana, so good,” he mumbles under his breath, thighs tense as he notices her slip a hand into her panties, “You like touching yourself as you _ah_ get daddy off?”

 

She lifts her head slightly, nodding, then takes her mouth off him completely.

 

“Please fuck me daddy, please,” she pleads.

 

“Don't worry princess, daddy will fuck you so good, he'll take care of you. Just get daddy off, sweet girl.”

 

She goes willingly as he pushes her head back down, her tongue sliding over his dick again and again, his orgasm building quickly. She brushes her palms over his naked thighs, and that's what does it. He arches up slightly from the mattress, holding her head down on his dick as his whole body quivers, taking in the sounds she makes as she's briefly cut off from breathing.

 

“So good for your daddy,” he praises her as he lets go, “so good.”

 

She smiles up at him, cheeks a deep pink, hair a tangled mess, and lips shiny with spit and slick. Her hand is back in her own panties and Jack can't help but smile as he sits up and grabs his harness from the bedroom drawer, grabbing lube and his dick as well. Leaning forward, he kisses Hana and motions for her to lean back as he slides on his harness with practiced ease, fastening the straps on the sides.

Jack watches her writhe on the bed, hand still between her legs. She nudges him with her sock-clad foot, sliding it up his hairy thigh.

 

“Daddy, please.”

 

He smiles down at her as he grabs her by the ankles, pulls her down the bed towards him. She’s light, easily maneuvered around on the bed, but not weak, no. Her muscles tense up as he shifts to sit between her legs, popping the lid off the lube in his hand.

 

“Look at you, needy little thing,” he groans, generously spreading the lube on the cock protruding from between his legs, “Begging for your daddy to fuck you.”

 

She nods eagerly before lifting her head, so she can watch him line up his cock against her cunt. It’s a mess, wet and glistening, clit swollen and labia puffy from her vigorous touching before. He teases her with the tip of the cock, barely sliding it in before pulling back out. She whines, her feet digging into his back as she urges him on.

 

“Naughty girl, getting off on sucking you daddy off?” he asks, rubbing her clit with the cock. She shakes her head in denial, earning her a light slap on her inner thigh, “Don’t lie to daddy, princess.”

 

Hana pouts and try to angle her cunt up towards Jack, whining for him to start fucking her.

 

“I’m sorry daddy, please, just _ah_ please fuck me, I-“

 

She cuts herself off, going still as he pushes into her. She grips at the sheets underneath her, eyes fixated on him, hips lifting to meet his thrusts. He leans down over her, quickly settling in a fast pace, pumping in to her as he rests his weight on his arms on either side of her face. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, mixing with Jack’s heavy breathing and Hana’s needy whimpers.

 

Her breasts move with each thrust, areolas soft, hiding her shy nipples. Jack shifts his weight to one arm, cupping one breast in his hand as he leans down to lick at it. A shiver runs through her, followed by a breathy moan.

 

“So sensitive,” He says with a smirk, sealing his lips over her nipple, sucking hard. Her hands grip at his hair, frantically, as he continues to fuck little _uh uh uh_ ’s out of her. The nipple in his mouth peeks up, hard and responsive, and he shifts to the other one, briefly teasing it before he lifts himself up to look down at her again.

 

Her hair is fanned out underneath her, strands sticking to her sweaty skin. Eyes only half open as she arches her back slightly, pushing her chest up towards him. He loves this, loves her even, can’t get enough of her. The way she gives herself away to him, so willingly handing over the power over her body. It’s a rush, intoxicating and overwhelming in every way. He feels her body trembling underneath his, hands balled into fists ripping at the sheets as she pushes closer to him.

 

Jack watches her eyes open fully, quick to find his and hold his gaze.

 

“Please,” she almost whispers at him, mouth open, letting out a string of moans as her eyes become slightly unfocused.

 

“Please what, princess?” he asks, teasing her as he picks up the speed, slamming hard into her cunt with a squelch.

 

“P-please can I … can I come daddy, please, daddy … I’m _ah_!”

 

He quickly shifts his weight again, sneaking his hand down between their sweaty bodies to find her clit. He rubs it with two fingers, getting them wet with her slick as her moans turns into needy whines.

 

"Go on princess, my sweet girl, come for you daddy"

 

He feels her cunt squeeze around the cock, the push and pull becoming harder as he insistently fucks her into the mattress until he feels her thighs tighten around his waist, her whole body shaking as she comes with a suppressed moan.

 

Jack stills above her, still shallowly thrusting into her. Her eyes fall shut, face and chest blushing with the excitement of relief, breathing heavily with a smile on her lips.

 

“You’re so beautiful for your daddy Hana, so beautiful,” He says, kissing her cheeks before pulling out of her completely. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed, unfastening the straps around his hips and his thighs to get the harness off. It slides to the floor with a thump and he turns to look back at Hana. She’s staring up at him, eyes half lidded, her hands fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. His t-shirt.

 

“Jack,” she says, clearly hesitating as he looks down at her, gives her his full attention, “Can I stay?”

 

He can’t help but smile, letting go of a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. This was not the norm for her, for them.

 

“Of course Hana, of course,” Jack says, turning around to lie back down next to her, let her put her head on his chest, “You can stay as long as you like, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is all porn, but I thrive on comments, so please let me know what you think <3


End file.
